The Twins: Ryo dan Roy
by fuyuki-tan
Summary: Lama tak berjumpa, dirinya seperti orang asing yang menghadirkan rasa asing di sini *nunjuk dada*/The Twins hadir untuk reader yang suka lokal


**The Twins series hadir untuk reader yang suka story lokal :a**

* * *

"Sudah lama nunggu?" tanyaku.

Roy menggelengkan kepalanya, "Aku baru datang kok. Tiga puluh menit yang lalu."

Kupeluk Roy yang berperawakan sama denganku, "Maafkan aku~ aku ketiduran."

Aku sadar orang-orang memperhatikan kami, tapi aku tidak peduli. Aku teramat merindukan orang berperawakan sama denganku ini. Saat bisa bertemu aku tidak akan melepaskannya lagi.

"Aku merindukanmu. Sangat," ucapku di telinganya.

"Aku juga."

Kulepas pelukanku dan kutatap matanya, "Mau langsung jalan?"

Roy mengangguk.

* * *

Kami sudah terlalu lama terpisah. Sepuluh tahun kuhabiskan untuk mencari kembar identikku ini. Aku tidak tahu apa yang sudah dilaluinya selama sepuluh tahun berpisah kuharap dia menjalani hidup yang baik. Roy sangat kalem untuk ukuran seorang cowok. Yah, dari dulu dia memang begini sih. Dan aku suka itu.

Kalau ditanya bagaimana kami bisa bertemu kembali, aku harus berterima kasih pada FootBook.

Aku tidak membenci orangtuaku, bukan salah mereka kami terpisah. Roy juga tidak menyalahkan mereka. Perampok yang membawanya bahkan orangtuaku sudah mencari ke mana-mana. Tapi perampok itu punya hubungan dengan polisi jadi usaha apa pun tidak berguna.

Tapi karena sudah bertemu dengan Roy aku tidak peduli.

* * *

"Sudah punya pacar?" tanyaku padanya.

Roy tersenyum kalem dan menggeleng, "Belum. Aku gak populer."

Aku meninju lengannya, "Jangan bohong. Kamu sekolah di sekolah elit begitu, dan lagi kamu punya wajahku, wajah pangeran ini mana mungkin gak populer."

Tentu saja elit. Perampok yang dulu itu kini jadi gangster yang paling ditakuti. Roy sudah hidup sangat baik di sana. Jadi aku tidak akan marah.

"Aku serius. Kalau kamu?"

Aku memasang wajah serius, "Kemarin ada, tapi aku baru aja diputusin. Tapi aku masih suka banget sama dia."

"Diputusin? Kenapa?"

Mengingat alasan diputusin membuatku sakit, tapi mau bagaimana lagi…

"Dia dapat pacar baru yang kaya, katanya," ucapku sambil tertawa berusaha menjadikannya lelucon.

Kulihat wajahnya suram.

"Haha, aku sudah gak apa-apa. Kan ada kamu…" ucapku sambil merangkulnya.

Kami berjalan mengelilingi mall sambil berbincang dan semua mata memandangi kami. Tentu saja. Dua orang ganteng kan jalan di depan mereka, harus diperhatikan dong.

"Mau makan?" tanyanya.

Aku menggeleng, "Gak usah, ntar aja di rumah. Aku belum gajian."

"Ngomong apa kamu? Aku yang traktir."

Aku bersikeras menolak. Dia memang kembaranku, tapi ditraktir saat sedang punya pekerjaan walau Cuma sampingan itu rasanya menyedihkan.

Dia menghela napas, "Kalau gitu temanin aku istirahat di hotel ya? aku lagi malas pulang."

Aku memiringkan kepala, "Kenapa?"

"Kenapa? karena aku masih mau bareng kamu, tapi aku lelah. Aku mau makan."

Aku menimbang. Kulihat jam di tanganku. Masih sekitar empat jam untuk kerja sampingan.

"Oke deh, tapi seperti yang kubilang aku ada kerja sampingan jadi gak bisa lama-lama."

"Iya."

* * *

"Aku mau mandi dulu," ucapnya sambil melepas kemeja mahalannya.

"Iya."

Pasti hidupnya sudah sangat berubah. Berkeringat sedikit rasanya tidak enak begitu dan lagi badannya bagus.

"Badanmu bagus," ucapku tanpa sadar sebelum Roy memasuki kamar mandi.

Roy hanya menanggapi dengan tawa.

Tidak lama terdengar ketukan pintu. Kulihat ternyata makanan yang Roy pesan tadi datang.

Aku terlalu bingung. Berada di ruangan semahal ini membuatku bingung.

"Haha, kenapa aku jadi gugup begini? Kayak cewek yang lagi nunggu aja… bodoh banget."

"Oh hei… itu makanannmu," ucapku ketika kulihat Roy keluar sambil mengeringkan rambutnya.

"Iya."

"Ah, aku mandi juga deh," ucapku sambil melepas kaos yang kupakai dan menarik handuk untuk menutupi bagian bawah tubuhku.

Masuk ke dalam kamar mandi aku merasa takjub. aku melihat yang seperti ini benar-benar di depan mata. Biasanya hanya di film-film.

Terbiasa mandi cepat karena sering terlambat, aku keluar kamar mandi cepat.

"Cepet banget."

Aku Cuma ketawa.

"Udah selesai makan?" tanyaku.

"Sudah…"

"Dikit banget… katanya lapar?" ucapku sambil merebahkan badan di tempat tidur, "Ah, enaknya…"

Entah bagaimana terbesit pikiran iseng di kepalaku.

"Mau tantangan gak?" tanyaku usil.

"Apaan?"

"Nonton bokep…" ucapku nakal.

"Hah?"

Aku bangun dari tempat tidur dan memeriksa kaset di dalam rak. Benar saja, persis seperti di film-film.

"Yang duluan 'keluar' artinya kalah," ucapku sambil memasukkan kaset, dan tanpa persetujuan Roy.

Setengah bar film sudah berjalan dan aku mulai gelisah. Bukan karena cewek dalam video itu yang berbadan aduhai tapi karena membayangkan mantanku. Barangku mulai menegang. Kulirik milik Roy juga sudah menegang.

Aah… tanganku gatal. Kuelus kepala barangku. Batangnya dan dua bulatan kembar di pangkalnya. Napasku sudah mulai tak beraturan. Tanganku bergerak-gerak di kemaluanku. Sepertinya aku yang bakal kalah. Roy masih belum menyentuh barangnya. Tapi aku sudah tidak tahan lagi jadi aku menggerakkan tanganku lebih cepat.

"Ugh!" kudengar lenguhan dan spontan kepalaku menoleh pada Roy yang lemas. Kulihat lantai dan bash oleh cairannya.

Aku menghentikan tanganku dan mulai tertawa, "Kenapa jadi kamu yang keluar duluan?"

Roy menolehkan mukanya dan memerah.

"Iya, iya. Aku gak akan cerita ke siapa-siapa kok."

Dia kembali menoleh dan melihat barangku yang masih menegang. Dia menarik tanganku dan membuatku duduk di pangkuannya.

"Aku bantu," katanya dengan cepat menggenggam barangku.

Aku malu, "Gak usah. Aku bisa sendiri."

Tapi kenapa kocokan Roy rasanya begitu nikmat. Tanpa sadar aku melenguh. Ditambah hembusan napas Roy di telingaku. Sepertinya dia berpengalaman.

"Hhh R-Roy… a-aku mau…"

Aku kaget, ibu jari Roy berpindah ke kepala kemaluanku, menutup lubang di ujungnya.

"J-Jangan Roy… aku mau keluar," ucapku susah payah. Barangku berkedut.

Kekagetanku semakin menjadi saat kusadar barang Roy menegang di antara belahan bokongku.

Berusaha menolehkan kepalaku ingin mengatakan sesuatu yang aku sendiri tidak tahu tapi Roy malah menangkap kepalaku dan mencium bibirku. Rasanya pening. Roy memasukkan lidahnya dalam mulutku dan bermain dengan lihai.

Tanganku yang lemas berusaha menghentikan tangan Roy di barangku yang sudah berkedut hebat.

Aku berusaha melepaskan ciuman Roy yang memabukkan. Aku tahu harusnya aku gak bilang itu memabukkan, tapi aku mulai hanyut dan membalas perang lidahnya.

Cairan membasahi tangan Roy dan membuatku semakin bergairah. Entah dapat tenaga dari mana aku membalikkan badan dan merangkul leher Roy. Tangan Roy yang terlepas dari barangku membuat cairanku bisa meluncur tanpa hambatan dan mengenai dadanya.

"Maaf," ucapku menahan kepalaku di bahunya.

Kulihat tangan Roy membersihkan dadanya dari cairanku. Sudah pasti itu mengganggunya. Tapi kemudian aku merasakan benda asing memasuki analku.

"Sakit…" ucapku menahan sakit dan sensasi aneh saat benda asing itu bergerak di dalam sana.

"Tenang saja…" ucap Roy di telingaku berhasil mengaburkan pandanganku.

Sepertinya bertambah satu lagi dan sakitnya semakin jadi, membuat napasku tak beraturan dan sensasi anehnya bertambah.

Aku melenguh…

Kugigit bibir bawahku untuk menghentikan lenguhanku. Aku malu pada Roy. Sikapku sudah seperti cewek dalam video yang sekarang tidak kami tonton.

"Aku tambah satu lagi…" ucap Roy dan saat itu aku merasakan sesuatu bertambah di analku.

"Kh… Roy… aku…"

"Iya… keluarkan saja…" ucap Roy.

Barangku sudah menegang kembali sejak benda asing masuk ke dalam analku dan kini barangku berkedut akan mengeluarkan cairan lagi.

Benda asing itu bergerilya dalam analku seakan mencari sesuatu. Bergerak sesuka hati dan

"Ukh…"

Badanku menegang saat benda asing itu mengenai satu titik.

Benda asing itu menghilang dari analku tapi barangku masih mengeluarkan cairan ke dada Roy.

Napasku tak beraturan. Kulihat barangku mulai melemas.

Aku tidak akan bermain tantangan begini lagi.

Tapi tiba-tiba benda asing yang lebih besar berusaha masuk ke dalam analku. Aku meringis menahan sakit.

"Tahan sebentar ya…" ucap Roy tapi aku tidak mengerti apa yang dia maksud.

Rasanya analku sobek, sakit sekali. Benda asing itu berkedut dan hangat.

Kulihat lagi barangku, sial… itu menegang lagi. Ada apa denganku. Aku berusaha bergerak untuk berbaring dan menyelesaikan urusan baru ini sambil berbaring tapi tangan Roy menahanku di pinggul.

"Mau ke mana? Sedikit lagi setengah nih… rileks ya… aku juga sakit…"

Apa? Apa maksudnya?

Kulengkungkan badanku lagi dan aku tahu maksudnya. Kuangkat kepalaku meminta penjelasan tetapi Roy menyalah artikannya sebagai meminta ciuman. Bibirku dipagutnya tapi aku tidak membuka mulutku seperti tadi. Lidahnya berusaha masuk ke dalam mulutku tapi aku tak mengizinkannya.

Sepertinya Roy menyerah, tapi aku merasakan basah di putingku.

"Nghh Roy… jangan…"

Aku mencoba menjauhkan kepala Roy dari dadaku dan Roy tidak suka itu. Roy menggigit putingku dan menghisapnya.

Lenguhanku makin jadi. Kakiku gemetar dan usahaku menopang berat tubuhku pada lutut goyah. Aku terjatuh dan…

"Akh!" sakit luar biasa menyelimuti analku. Kupeluk Roy erat-erat untuk menghilangkan sedikit rasa sakit tapi percuma. Sakitnya tidak bergerak.

"Akhirnya masuk semua. Rupanya kamu sudah gak sabar Yo…"

Roy meletakkan tangannya di kedua sisi pinggulku dan mengangkat tubuhku. Lenguhanku tak tertahan. Sakit yang hebat menoyak analku. Tapi ada sensasi aneh yang membuatku tak bisa menahan lenguhanku. Desahan-desahanku begitu saja meluncur dari mulutku.

"Sa…kit Roy…"

"Tenang saja, kamu akan menikmatinya…"

Aku menggeleng menahan air mataku yang sudah mengalir berharap kembali lagi masuk ke dalam mataku.

"Cih!"

Roy mendorong tubuhku hingga menyentuh lantai. Bisa kulihat senyum di wajahnya. Apa maksudnya ini?

Roy menggerakkan tubuhnya semakin cepat.

"Ukh!" lenguhku tertahan saat titik yang tadi tersentuh.

Kulihat seringaian di wajah Roy makin jadi. Roy semakin menggerakkan pinggulnya dengan cepat dan dalam dan terus mengenai titik sensitif itu.

Sesekali Roy memutar pinggulnya dan memberi sensasi luar biasa hingga aku mendesah semakin hebat.

"A-Aku…"

Barangku berkedut lagi. Tapi Roy tidak mengizinkanku keluar begitu saja. Dia menutup lagi lubang kecil di ujung itu. Aku menggeleng memohon.

Barang Roy di analku berkedut hebat. Dan terus saja semakin membesar menambah sesak di bawah sana.

Saat badannya menegang dan kurasakan cairan memenuhi analku, kupikir aku akan bebas, tapi aku salah. Roy terus menggerakkan pinggulnya hingga barangnya kembali terasa menegang.

Bunyi becek memenuhi ruangan mahal ini. aku tidak menyangka akan seperti di film-film yang kutonton bersama teman-temanku tapi tidak begini keadaannya.

Tapi ada sesuatu yang mengusik dadaku. Sesuatu yang bergemuruh. Sesuatu seperti ingin lebih. Tanganku bergerak menyentuh barangku yang Roy pegang. Kumainkan dua bola kembar itu.

Air mataku mengalir dan mulutku bergerak tanpa suara, "Aku mau lebih…"

Seringaian di wajah Roy terpahat jelas. Wajahku pasti sangat menjijikan. Meminta hal seperti ini pada kembaran sendiri. Sebersit terpikir, hidup seperti apa yang Roy jalani hingga dia seperti ini. mungkin hidupnya tidak semulus yang kupikirkan.

Badan Roy menegang dan cairan itu memenuhi analku, bahkan keluar lewat sela-sela. Tapi Roy masih belum melepas tangannya dari barangku. Dia menarik barangnya dan menurunkan badannya hingga kepalanya sejajar dengan barangku. Aku menggeleng saat sadar dengan yang dia lakukan. Dia memasukkan barangku di mulutnya lalu menggerakkan kepalanya naik turun. Memberi tekanan dengan giginya. Dan aku sungguh tidak tahan dengan nikmat yang dia berikan. Badanku melengkung. Menegang dan cairanku keluar dari dalam mulutnya.

* * *

"Maaf," ucapnya sambil membaringkanku di tempat tidur.

"Di sana, aku dipaksa memuaskan banyak orang setiap malam dan pagi sebelum sekolah. Karena itu…"

Aku berusaha mengangat tanganku dan menyentuh kepalanya.

"Maaf, aku pikit kamu hidup enak di sana."

"Tapi sekarang aku yang memegang kepemimpinan, jadi tidak ada yang berani menyuruhku memuaskan mereka, bahkan mereka yang dulu memukulku dengan kejam. Makanya, saat aku melihatmu melamar kerja…"

"Ha? Jadi restoran itu juga punyamu?!"

Roy mengangguk.

"Astaga! Aku harus kerja!"

Mauku begitu tapi sakit luar biasa di pinggang dan analku masih sangat terasa.

"Aku yang akan telepon dan mengizinkanmu."

"Tapi…"

"Tapi tolong jangan jauhi aku setelah ini…"

Aku tersenyum dan memeluk tubuhnya, "Mana mungkin aku akan melepas orang yang sudah kucari-cari selama sepuluh tahun."

"Jadi…?"

Aku mengangguk.

"Aku boleh terus memasukkan barangku di analmu?"

"Gak!"

Aku salah menyangka hal yang dipusingkannya.

* * *

 **oke, author bingung mau ngomong apaan :v**

 **review douzo~**


End file.
